


Drunken Ficlet: Sweet

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>gaestgeryndum requested</strong>: Something literally or figuratively sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Sweet

"That's all, then," Sherlock says.

"All six?" John asks.

"All six," Sherlock confirms. "Care to hazard a guess?"

"Um." John licks his lips. "The—give me the first, again?"

"Open," Sherlock says, so John opens his mouth.

Sherlock's fingers brush his upper lip, and John swallows, then laughs. "Sorry," he says.

"No, no," Sherlock. "Well?"

"Um—sorry, no, do it again," John says, and opens his mouth.

He doesn't feel Sherlock's fingers that time, just a sharp sliver of flavor, not even enough to feel the shape of it on his tongue, and then a melting burst of berry-dark sweetness—

John opens his eyes, and Sherlock tucks the bowl behind his back. 

"Chocolate," John says. "It's—oh, wow, it's actually quite nice chocolate, isn't it?"

Sherlock smirks.

"God, you're a bastard," John says, half laughing. "You know, if you'd give me more than a milligram at a time, it wouldn't have taken me fifteen minutes. Are we done?"

"No," Sherlock says, "Close your eyes again."

John says, "What, so you can feed me bits of chocolate with your f-fingers," and then stops, suddenly uncertain.

Sherlock watches him. _It's an experiment_ , Sherlock had said, John realizes, but the only person who had said, _For a case_ , was John, and now they're sitting on the sofa and Sherlock has, apparently, spent the past quarter of an hour feeding John bits of different types of chocolate with his fingers.

John licks his lips, and then closes his eyes.

"Open," Sherlock says quietly, so John opens his mouth.


End file.
